My Love For You
by schmurles
Summary: What happens when Austin made an excuse of inviting Ally to a dinner date with his parents? Hey guys, this is a Valentine's Day one-shot. Enjoy this chapter and Happy Valentine's Day!


My Love For You

Hey guys, so I wanted to do a one-shot for Valentine's Day. So enjoy this one-shot. I do not own Austin &amp; Ally. Enjoy this one-shot.

As Ally was in Sonic Boom, she was behind the cash register dusting off the dust from the counter.

"Guess who got a job at the Valentine's Shop?" Trish asked as she walked into the store showing her clothes. Her clothes was red and pink, with a bow and an arrow but the points were hearts.

"Wow Trish, they really made you wear that?" Ally laughed at Trish as she walked away from the counter and to Trish.

"Hey this is much better than wearing a heart shaped costume outside the sun," Trish argues as she placed the bow and arrows on the counter.

"I guess. I feel bad for that person then," Ally shook her head as she turned around.

"So, Valentine's Day is coming up, what are you gonna do?" Trish asked Ally.

"Nothing. I mean what's the point of celebrating Valentine's Day when you don't have a partner with you," Ally shrugs.

"What about Austin?" Trish asked Ally.

"What about Austin? I mean I don't like him, I don't want to celebrate Valentine's Day with him," Ally forced a laugh.

"I didn't say anything about liking him. That means you do like him," Trish gasped as she points to Ally.

"What? I do not like Austin," Ally argues as she pushed Trish's hand down.

"Just admit it Ally. You like Austin," Trish chuckled.

"Okay, I like Austin but don't tell him that," Ally told Trish.

"Don't tell who what?" Austin asked as he walked into Sonic Boom with Dez who was touching his camera.

"Nothing! Nothing, Trish is being Trish," Ally forced a nervous laugh as she turned around.

"Okay, so Ally are you doing anything on Valentine's Day?" Austin asked her as he sat down on the counter.

"Uh nothing why?" Ally asked Austin as she turned to him.

"Oh, my parents want you to have dinner with us," Austin told her trying not to sound nervous.

"Uh why?" Ally asked him.

"Uh, I don't know, so will you come?" Austin asked her as he looked straightly into her eyes.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do that day anyways. So what do I have to wear?" Ally asked Austin.

"Uh, wear a dress," Austin suggested.

"Dress? Austin, I have met your parents. I don't think I should wear a dress. I could just wear casual clothes." Ally disagree.

"No! Wear a dress," Austin quickly told her.

"Okay," Ally nodded looking at him weirdly.

"Okay, see you later tomorrow then," Austin smiles at her and waved as he leaved with Dez.

"Oh, I smell a date," Trish teased her as she squealed running up to Ally.

"It's not a date," Ally denied but was said that it wasn't a date.

"Oh Ally. It is so a date. Austin's parent's aren't even home," Trish scoff as she picked up a magazine and went to go sit down on the chairs.

"What? Where did they go?" Ally asked Trish as she walked up to Trish.

"Last night, they went to a convention and won't be back until next week," Trish told her not looking at her as she continues reading through the magazine.

"Then how come he didn't just ask me on a date instead of saying that his parents wanted me to come eat dinner with them?" Ally asked Trish as she sat down next to her.

"Maybe he's shy I guess," Trish shrugs.

"Shy? But Austin's never shy," Ally argues.

"Maybe he's shy because he have feelings for you," Trish told her.

"Whaaaat? Austin doesn't have feelings for me. What makes you think that?" Ally forced a chuckled as Trish looked up from the magazine and gave a look at Ally.

"You don't know that Trish," Ally finally said as stood up and paced.

"I do know that. Dez told me," Trish shrugs as she went back to reading the magazine.

"Dez told you? When does Dez tell you stuff?" Ally asked Trish as she walked up to Trish as Trish ignored her not looking at her.

"Haha, did I say Dez. I mean Austin told me," Trish forced a laugh.

"Trish. What's going on between you and Dez?" Ally asked Trish as she yank the magazine away and looked at Trish.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on between me and Dez. What makes you think that?" Trish scoff nervously not facing Ally.

"No way! You and Dez are dating!" Ally gasped in surprise as she walked over to Trish.

"Okay okay. Me and Dez are dating," Trish smiles as she looked up at Ally.

"When did this happen?" Ally squealed.

"It happened after you and Austin kissed when you conquer your stage fright," Trish smiled as she remember the night.

"Aww, so what is he like?" Ally asked her.

"He's romantic and I never thought I would've say this but he's really cute, such a gentleman and he loves me so much. But enough about me, let's get you ready for tomorrow's date," Trish suggested as she grab Ally's hand and walked out of Sonic Boom but Trish shooed the customer's away while Ally locked up the store. With Austin and Dez as they were in Austin's room trying to find clothes to wear for the date.

"Austin how come you just don't ask Ally out? I mean I did ask Trish out," Dez asked Austin as he was playing with camera. (By the Austin already knew that Dez and Trish were dating.)

"I want to. I just don't know if she likes me, and I don't want to get rejected," Austin argues as he went into his closet and took out a black leather jacket and a red solid shirt.

"Austin relax, Ally will say yes because she likes you," Dez argues as he looked up from his camera and looked at Austin.

"How do you know that Ally likes me?" Austin asked Dez as he looked at Dez.

"Because Trish told me, and dude go ask her out or she thinks that you are just making excuses," Dez suggested to him.

"I don't know. I mean what if she rejects me?" Austin asked Dez.

"Don't worry she won't reject you. I have feeling she will say yes, but you need to do something romantic tomorrow." Dez suggested.

"Then, I'll cancel tomorrow then," Austin suggested.

"Why are you canceling tomorrow? I thought you were going to ask her during dinner?" Dez asked him.

"I know. But she will be surprise when I ask her out of nowhere," Austin smiling knowing that his plan will work.

"That would be great! Call her right now," Dez told Austin as Austin nodded he took out his phone and dialed Ally's phone number.

"Hey Austin," Ally smiles.

"Hey Ally. You don't mind if I cancel for tomorrow do you?" Austin asked Ally.

"Uh sure. I don't mind." Ally forced a smile as she was hurting on the inside.

"Oh okay thanks. Happy Early Valentine's Day then. Bye." Austin quickly says as he hung up.

"So?" Dez asked Austin.

"She bought it. But I think she sounded hurt," Austin told Dez as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well, at least she won't sound hurt tomorrow," Dez smiles as he pat Austin on the back. With Ally and Trish as they were in Ally's room.

"That little blonde. He canceled when you were looking forward to it. I'm gonna kill him," Trish said in anger.

"It's okay Trish. I mean I wasn't looking forward to it anyways," Ally forced a smile.

"How about we go watch some chick flicks and eat some ice cream?" Trish asked Ally.

"Okay," Ally nodded. The next day, it was Valentine's Day. It was in the evening when Austin had already made reservation. He was walking to Ally's door with both hands behind his back but used his free hand and knocked on it. The door opens revealing Ally in pajamas. Austin gave her a weird look.

"Hi," Austin smiles at Ally.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked him.

"Uh, I know that I cancel dinner yesterday and I think that you already knew that my parent's aren't here. So, I wanted to make it up to you so, will you Ally don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson go out with me?" Austin asked her as he handed her the bouquet.

"So why did you cancel it?" Ally asked him as she leaned on the door frame.

"I wanted to ask you on a real date instead of making an excuse to make you come eat dinner, and I was scared that you might reject me," Austin honestly told her looking down the ground.

"You could've just told me the truth instead of making up an excuse but since you came here and explained it then I forgave you and thank you for the roses," Ally smiles as she takes it and smells it.

"So? Will you go on a date with me?" Austin asked her.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you, so do I have to wear a dress or what?" Ally asked him.

"No, you can wear what you causally wear," Austin smiles at her.

"Come on in. Let me go get ready," Ally smiles as she opened the door wider as Austin walked in as Ally closed the door and ran up to her room. Austin sat down on the couch waiting for her. After a an hour, Ally came walking down as Austin stood up and took her hand and walked out of the house as Ally closed the door and locked it. He opened the passenger door as Ally smiled and got in as Austin ran to the driver's seat and got in.

"So where are we going?" Ally asked Austin as she looked at him.

"It's a surprise." Austin smiles at her.

"Surprise? You know I hate surprises," Ally whines.

"I know but don't worry you will love this surprise," Austin smiles at her as he keeps driving. Then they reached to their destination.

"Why are we at the hills?" Ally asked Austin as he unbuckled his belt and ran to the passenger door and opened the door.

"It's a surprise," Austin smiles as Ally walked out of the car and closed it as Austin held Ally's hand and walked to his surprise. As they arrived at their place Ally notice a blanket and a picnic basket.

"This is the surprise?" Ally asked him as she looked at him.

"Yeah. I assume you like romantic dates, so this is one," Austin smiles as he led her to the blanket as they both sat down. He took out the food as it was chocolate fudge cake, strawberry cover in chocolate, and drinks. As they started eating, Ally notice that the sun was setting.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Ally says as she was in awe.

"Yeah beautiful," Austin smiles as he looked at Ally. Ally notice that he was staring at her and knew that he was talking about her. Her cheeks then start to blush. She looked at Austin as they both locked eyes.

"Ally there is something I got to tell you. Ever since we started to become partners, I notice that I was starting to fall in love with you. I want to deny it but I just can't. I'm in love with you Ally. And if you don't feel the same way then I get it. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Austin admitted as he looked away from her. She then made him turned to him.

"Who says that I'm not in love with you?" Ally asked him.

"What?" Austin asked her.

"Austin, I have been in love with you ever since I helped you planning out a perfect date for Kira. I just don't want to tell anyone. I thought that if I told you about it, our partnership and friendship will be ruin," Ally admitted as she looked at the sunset. Austin smiles as he intertwined her hand as she looked at their intertwined hand and looked up at Austin and smiled.

"Then Ally Dawson, will you be my Valentine and my girlfriend?" Austin asked her. She smiled at him.

"Yes Austin, I would be honor to be your Valentine and girlfriend," Ally smiles as Austin leaned in and pressed his lips against hers as the sun was already set. She kissed him back and pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day Austin," Ally smiles at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ally Dawson," Austin smiles at her back and kissed her again.

THE END….

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY. Sorry if this was rushed but I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Review, alert or whatever. Sorry for the delay on the other Austin &amp; Ally Story. Writer's Block on those.


End file.
